kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Koda Shrieves
"Sorry no spoilers!" '' -Figure after executing one of his former bullies. '''Koda Shrieves' was a member of the KND but on his thirteenth birthday, his decommisioning went horribly wrong before becoming "Figure" after being pushed to near insanity by bullying. 2030 Trilogy Koda Shrieves was a member of the original Sector Q when it was established during the sixth age. He is set to appear in the story "Sixth Age". His first appearance is the story "No spoilers!" where Figure captured everyone who bullied him and drove him to his current state. He then executed one of his former bullies in front of everyone and let them go to "spread the word". In the story "Ethics", Figure has been revealed to have done more in Virginia than what was revealed in "No spoilers!". Figure has gone around and hijacked weapons shipments from the teens and has been taking over the bully trade. Figure has also been recruiting local bullies into his own crime orginization, and guaranteeing the protection from Cree's teens and the Kids Next Door. After the Prospectors were sent to deal with Figure by Numbuh 0.333, Figure was chased by three of the Prospectors and ultimately defeated them. He electrocuted Josh Puncture, the leader of the Prospectors and threw him over the side of a building. Later, Figure recruits bullies such as Ernest, to work for him and various teen crime families. Figure, himself attacked a weapons shipment meant for Cree's teens. He destroyed the weapons by tossing a grenade inside the truck carrying the weapons. Figure then told the driver of the truck to give Cree a message and proceeded to throw the driver into a tree. Figure was later ambushed by the Prospectors and killed Numbuh 10.01, leaving the members distraught and allowing him to escape. Figure later sends Clarence and Ghost to distract the KND so Numbuh 501's escape would be succesful. After Mary kidnapped various teens(including Cree and Chad) and others working for Figure, Figure confronted Mary on a bridge. He later captured her and took her to the highest building in Virginia. The Prospectors would again confront Figure, but after fighting Clarence and Ghost. Figure would be surprised after Numbuh 2030 revealed his identity. Figure would finally get his revenge on Mary by decommissioning her and engaging Nolan in combat on the roof of the building, where Figure would accidently fall off to the ground below. He is later retrieved and taken to Mt. Gnaa where he is revealed to have been working with The Brain. Negatar Gnaa later orders Koda's death for killing Corey, who was a fellow freak, sending his Demon Apes to dine on his flesh. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Koda appears as one of many bosses in the Scattered Realms. He is battled by Nolan, Danika, April, and Gwen & Doug as they try to recover Midna's Spirit Ball from him. The battle ends the same way as Koda falls from the building and is eaten alive by Gnaa's apes. Backstory The Brain came to Koda one day and claimed he would make Koda his apprentice if he would attack Nolan's friends. In the end, The Brain only lied to Koda and only used him to cause internal pain to Nolan York, further pushing him down his path towards the Dark Side, which would later lead to Nolan becoming Brain's apprentice. Abilities & Equipment Figure has shown great expertise in the use of firearms such as his AK-47 and dual pistols. He also has a various array of weapons including a taser, two knives, grenades, a rocket launcher, and firearms. Besides his weapons, Figure possesses a helmet that can act as a bomb when he pulls the trigger. Besides Figure's weapons, he also possesses exceptional hand to hand combat skills and reflexes, such as catching Josh's spork and kicking Nolan away and landing perfectly on his motor cycle. Category:Males Category:Traitors Category:Main Villains Category:Depthcharge2030's Pages Category:Deceased Characters Category:Sector Q Members Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:OCs Category:Fake Name Users